


No Life Without Wife

by NilesDaughter



Series: Dragon Age Drunk Writing Circle [29]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post-Trespasser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NilesDaughter/pseuds/NilesDaughter
Summary: Havva has to marvel at the fact that she got her happy ending.





	No Life Without Wife

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit shorter because I'm still trying to get a handle on Sera's speech patterns.

The warmth of the fireplace filled the small room, doing nothing to stop the drowsiness that threatened to overtake Havva Adaar even as she lay in the bed cuddled with her wife. Even in her half-asleep state, the irony of the situation could not escape her, and she let out a small laugh.

“Oi, sleeping is nice. You should try it,” Sera grumbled sleepily, burying her face in Havva’s hair as she wrapped her arms a bit tighter around her.

“I know. But it’s just an amusing thought, I suppose…”

“What are you on about?”

“We haven’t really left each other alone since the Exalted Council.”

“So?”

Havva smiled faintly and kissed the top of Sera’s head. “So we’ve become those clingy newlyweds that you used to complain about,” she explained with another laugh.

“It ain’t clinging! I’m just enjoying having my Inky all to myself!” the elf insisted, pushing herself up into a sitting position and sticking her tongue out to punctuate her point.

“I know,” the qunari replied with another smile. She propped herself up on her remaining elbow and lightly knocked her forehead against Sera’s. “I’m glad we have some time to ourselves, too.”

“Now you’re just being a sappy arse.”

“But I’m _your_ sappy arse.”

Sera snorted in amusement and planted a kiss on Havva’s lips. “Damn right.”


End file.
